


artisanal Conversations

by Firwalker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Deep?, F/F, Gen, Pokemon, Silly, Sweet, pocket monsters - Freeform, pokeball crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwalker/pseuds/Firwalker
Summary: Trainer Marnie having just defeated Gym leader Gordie has decided to take a day to relax in the wild area. Upon following a pillar of smoke coming from Axle lake, Marnie and her Morpeko ride over into Axews eye to find Gloria sitting in front of a large forge the two simply talk as Marnie watches her fellow trainer craft a Pokeball.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 20





	artisanal Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> welp here we go i told my self i'd write some this week so here y'all go just some cute ass pokemon stuff for y'all enjoy

Trainer Marnie had just beaten gym leader Gordie instead of heading home to SpikeMuth to face her brother Piers the young trainer decided to spend a day in the wild area with her Morpeko they had been following a suspicious smoke pillar that had been rising near Axle lake once there they see someone has set up camp on the small island known as Axews eye, the small lake island was perfect for finding Axews but it is also inhabited normally by an extremely ornery Haxorus whoever has set up camp there has to be either really brave or really stupid. Marnie decides to believe the brave option as she equips her phone to the Rotom bike she got back while on route to face off against gym leader Gordie, peddling onto the water avoiding any Goldeen along the way there weren’t very many high-level pokemon in lake Axle minus the occasional Gyarados but those tended to stay away from Axews eye. As Marnie touched land the Haxorus was nowhere to be seen not even the Beweares that hold the one patch of tall grass that seems to always be cut just enough so trainers don’t get lost there with her team sprawled out sleeping as she sits in front of a rather large brick forge her brothers' old suitcase standing next to her. “Trainer Gloria?” Marnie says the girl with her poison type styled aviator sunglasses and her poison fairy type ensemble and blue pixie cut looks over.  
“OH, Marnie how are you” the girl smiles over to her fellow trainer. “Enjoying a day in the wild area like me and my pokemon?” she says admiring her team an Intelleon named James, Mana her hatterene, Jen her Obstagoon, Creen her Rapidash, and Trish her Corviknight, and her Boltund Mishka, each an empty plate of curry sits in front of them “you want some curry?” Gloria asks, pointing to the pot of still-warm curry, “it’s Tepig sausage and leek curry.” the young trainer says as she hums pressing on a bellows keeping the fire lit. she was making something in that forge but she couldn’t figure out what. “Oh um thank you but I’m okay,” she says to Gloria. Who smiles, pressing the bellow a bit more grumbling about how the fire isn’t wanting to cooperate.

“Sorry I won't be much in the way of conversation. The fire is being temperamental today and it’s bothering me,” she says looking at the currently melting apricots it was a bunch of white apricots to make the bottom of a Pokeball, something she had learned visiting the Johto region with her family for vacation one year she spent almost the entire month under the tutelage of one very grumpy old man. “I understand why he was that way now,” she says aloud catching Marnie's attention.

“Why who was what way?” Marnie asks, looking at Gloria and smiling softly as her mind begins to wonder once again what this girl was doing on such a dangerous island, then again Gloria always seemed to be so strong, how hard does she train? Marnie shakes her head looking back, her fellow trainer sighs.  
“My teacher. The one who taught me about the art I’m currently performing, I’m making a Pokeball,” she says looking back to Marnie who was looking at her in disbelief. She smiled. “It’s okay if you don’t believe me. According to my master most people have forgotten that creating pokeballs one's self or taking the time to collect the apricorns and asking a master to make you one is a tradition, it shows you truly care...but that’s okay I haven’t forgotten master, I take every chance I get to make these pokeballs.” Gloria says looking back to the fire.

Marnie had nothing to say. Making pokeballs an art form? That's the first she’d ever heard that Pokeball crafting could be considered art yet when she looks at the girl sitting in front of her pink jacket tossed to the side and the short sleeves of her challenger uniform rolled up so it looks like she’s sleeveless she could see just in posture alone it was true this was the same look her brother got when coming up with a new song. She snaps having an idea. “You know you remind me of my brother right now,” she says looking at Gloria who has turned around slightly raising an eyebrow. “Just in this moment though, the way you talked about your art, is the same way piers talks about his art,” she says now gaining the other trainers' attention.

“I didn’t know you had a brother or that he was an artist, what does he do?” Gloria asks, smiling softly as she looks to the girl who has inexplicably made it to the forefront of her thoughts on multiple occasions now. The girl's small smirk was downright uplifting; she was so cute.  
“Piers is the lead singer in a band and our next gym leader, but for the most part, it’s the music he loves. I remember one time I had woken up having heard a loud slam, he was in his room, his trash can overflowing with papers, just like you would see in cartoons. His head in his hands as he mumbled the lyrics of his newest song to himself.” Marnie said watching as Gloria was now almost subconsciously pressing the bellow she smiled. “It was fascinating his focus and yours, you two give off the same energy once you’ve set your mind to it. “ she says happily.

Gloria couldn’t help but chuckle as she heard her rotom phone set off an alarm she shuts it off as she pours the now liquified nuts into a mold, she smiles as puts on the gloves she picks the mold up whistling “James come here.” the inteleon groans slightly getting up and straightening up its fins it walks over blasting the molten apricots with the jet streams it can shoot from its fingers. Bowing softly to his trainer the inteleon gladly accepts the treat handed to him and walks back to his spot before laying back down.  
Marnie looks at the now completed mold of what appears to be the bottom half of a Pokeball. “So what Pokeball are you making?” the raven-haired girl asked looking as she went to her old suitcase, watching as the luggage opened up with mechanical clicking and whirs she shook her head watching it move as it happened. “How is that happening?!” she said more shocked by the mechanism that was the other girls' luggage then at the fact that this girl was a Pokeball crafter.

Gloria smiled and laughed. “I asked for it to happen. Hops mother is good with machines so when my brother passed this old thing on to me I asked her to soup it up for me.” the blue-haired smith explains as she turns a dial causing one of the side panels of the luggage to rotate until she found her apricots. She happily took out several pink apricots most were the standard pink others were lighter Marnie saw these apricots and smiled wondering what they were and what top they would make.

“So what are those things called?” she asks her counterpart as she hears the trainer tells her rotom to set a timer for twelve hours. “Twelve hours!? It takes a half a day for those little things to melt, how long have you been up?” she asks as she checks her phone it was now one in the afternoon she had been up since one in the morning? How was she still awake?

Gloria looked on through her aviators and smiled. “I never said making these were easy,” she said as she sits down and smiles. “They are called apricorns, there this hard little nut native to the Johto region. They used to be what pokeballs were made out of before companies like Silph co appeared and mechanized the process...my teacher doesn’t hold any ill will towards them well...not much at least, I always feel bad when I have to buy pokeballs, it feels like I’m helping kill a tradition that is almost extinct as it is.” She says looking at the flames hitting the bellows again keeping the fire alive she sighs as she leans back from that point on the two girls simply just sat by each other and watched the apricorns melt-away, nothing really came to mind after that both just enjoyed one another's company. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Marnie had gone to bed Gloria, however, was still awake just barely though she yawned smiling looking at the girl who was currently covered by her sleeping bag. Chuckling to her self just as she felt the grips of sleep wrap around her body she heard the alarm of her phone quickly shutting it off she poured the next Molton nut mix into a different mold one which had a loop at the top, she smiled as her inteleon came over immediately she laughed as he gave her a look. “Look, don't look at me like that, I know it’s a long shot but I have to try.” the inteleon simply grunted and went back to playing with the others the girl going back to the suped-up luggage she smiles and takes out an Exacto knife and begins to carve a shape of a heart into the top she smiles and nods just before finishing up she carves to initials into the love ball “M & G” with that done she took out the rest of her tools and began the final steps of the process.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dawn approached Marnie woke up yawning softly greeted by her morpeko who was hungry, to say the least, she smiled as she gave him some of the pre-prepared food not really feeling up to cooking she saw her fellow trainer packing up the forge still there no lit fires or anything it was cold now. “Good morning” Marnie yawned as Gloria turned around she still hadn’t slept what the hell was she thinking?

The blue-haired girl walked over with a lazy and dead tired grin on her face she knelt. “Close your eyes,” she said waiting for Marnie to do so when she didn’t Gloria smiled. “I have a surprise for you.” this convinced her enough watching as the other girl closed her eyes she puts the love ball around her neck kissing her forehead Marnies’ eyes shot wide open at that.

Looking at her fellow trainer in awe as she smiled again, and then down to see a love ball dangling from her neck she takes it in her hand and sees the initials carved. She looks at the girl who was now standing. “Gloria i…” she was at a loss.

Gloria shook her head all her pokemon back in their pokeballs, she hooked up her rotom bike. “Don’t worry, take all the time you need, I can wait, hell I mean were only twelve.” she the blue-haired girl says as she begins to pedal away. “Also leave quickly, another haxorus will be here in about fifteen minutes.” she chuckled as she hit the water pedaling off towards the nearest town to hop onto the next route of the journey.

Marnie was left totally confused, she looked back at the love ball and smiled nodding to herself, she still wasn’t sure of what to make of this whole thing but she did feel something deep down something piers had told her to cherish once she found it. She gathered up her things having found Gloria's jacket she laughed to herself pedaling off towards her hometown of spikemouth. A new burst of inspiration hit her the fire of her spirit re-invigorated she wouldn’t fail now. The people of spikemouth are counting on her.


End file.
